The Girl on The Moon
by ChloeMaeG
Summary: Jack Frost's life is flipped upside down, when The Man in The Moon he thought he knew, turns out to be a beautiful girl laden in black lace - Ember, who's once contained, angry father is out to get him. Ember is caught between wanting the Jack Frost she's known for 300 years back, and letting him live the new, normal human life that her father gave him.
1. The Man In the Moon

Pitch was long forgotten. In fact in the past year, Pitch never crossed Jack's mind. It wasn't until one day, late September the following year, that the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King, Pitch Black himself wandered into his thoughts.

Jack's POV (point of view)

God knows why North called us here. I mean seriously, shouldn't he be worrying about Christmas or something?

"I have very important message from Man In Moon," all of us turn to face him. Messages from Man In Moon are generally very important or very bad news. "It is not very clear, but I sink you vill be ve-"

"What's going on?" I say, but that's when I see her, I recognise her face... something about her I recognise but I can't quite put my finger on it...

"Who missed me?!" A wide smile spreads across their faces and a tiny scream of excitement escapes from Tooth's lips. The pale girl with the long raven hair wearing a short, black lace dress runs up to North and he engulfs her in a hug.

"North! It's so good to see you!" Her British accent is so pure and enchanting. Snap out of it Jack, jeez, you don't trust her! Remember?

"Bunny!" They begin to do some kind of handshake, "'ay Sheila, it's been too long!" "Oh well, you know I try!" She punches him in the arm and they both start laughing.

"How are those teeth?" Tooth's voice chirps up. Great! Family reunion, perfect for the new guy. "Aww I missed you bestie!" Bestie? How? Oh My God! How could I have been so blind?! The black, the pale face, the British accent.. of course!

"Pitch.." I say to myself, a little too loud...

"Don't you EVER mention that name in my presence! Do you hear me?!" The girl completely changed from the laughing, smiling one that just greeted the other guys. I mean, I don't get it!

"Excuse me?" Seriously, what's this chick going to do to me? Huh? "While you were off doing whatever the hell you were doing, we were fighting _Pitch Black_. And in case you haven't already heard, we defeated him! So don't you dare tell me to not mention his name!" I smirked as I saw a waver of sadness flash in her eyes. Come on! You can't blame me, she deserved it! I look over to the guys, smiling but all I got in return were looks of _what have you done? _and _you completely and utter idiot!._

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!" God this girl has anger problems! Wait what?

"North, what is she talking about?" No reply. "North!?"

"Jack, I am sorry I didn't tell you." North murmurs. Tell me what? I look around the room and all there is are blank faces and a very pissed off looking girl. "Jack zis is Man in Moon.."


	2. A Quick Life Story

"Jack zis is Man in Moon.." WHAT?!

"No! You HAVE to be joking!" This can't be happening! "I told you he wouldn't take this well.." I hear Tooth murmur to my left "this was a bad idea mate!" Bunny whispers to North.

"Look. Yeah I'm girl, I'm aware you call me _Man _In Moon but really I'm not too fussed I mean if you knew I was a girl then you'd probably think I was weak or something..." They girl shakes here head and I see the same sadness flash across her eyes like it did a couple of minutes ago but she quickly blinks it back. "So you want to hear the story or not?" I slowly nod my head, why wouldn't they tell me this? I mean it's not like they've had _300 years_ to tell me this!

An image appeared in front of me, at least I think it's an image, but North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and the girl were nowhere to be seen. Then I hear her voice, it doesn't sound angry anymore, just soft and wise and comforting. There's just darkness around me apart from what seems to be one huge star. "Billions of years ago, there was nothing, just one man.." The huge star transformed into a man who appeared to be in his early 70's. "He was lonely so he created billions of sons, of whom he gave the power to give life, and take it away. He said to them that they could create whatever life they pleased but not share their power with _anyone_!" Billions of stars begin appearing before my eyes, but it focuses on just one, "the middle son was named personally by the man, _Sun, I shall name you, for you are not the youngest neither the_ oldestand so our star was born.." Sun looked young and naïve. "He created a wife who he named _Earth_, of which he gave to race which he then named _humans,"_ I've never seen beauty like Earth's, not until today, that is... "They wanted a son of their own, but Sun's powers were distracted by the humans and so they were given a daughter, but she was unhappy with the humans so Sun, satisfied that he had done good with the humans he gave his powers to their daughter.." There she is! The moon girl, she's there with the man and the woman! It's true! "Distraught that Sun had disobeyed him, the father took him and Earth away leaving their daughter in charge of the humans and their home.."

The darkness around me fades until I return to the Pole where four Guardians are staring at me with wide eyes.

"It's true.." is all I can manage but there are so many questions racing around in my head.

"I need to show you something Jack." I turn to face the girl, I would say no but before I can open my mouth a small hand grabs my wrist and we appear in Burgess Forest by my lake.

When I say my lake I mean... "This is where I gave you your powers," she whispers.

"I'm aware.."

"Look Jack, I know this be a little bit much for you but.."

"A _little bit much_? Are you kidding me? This is.. this is.. SO EFFING AWESOME!" I chuck a snowball at her head. For a second she stares at me with a look that could kill, but soon breaks into the widest smile, a smile that really could give life to someone.

"You didn't!" She giggles, as she returns the threat.

_After an hour long snowball fight._

For a girl she sure has some moves, especially since I'm the King Of Winter. "So what should I call you, I mean you must have a name?!" I am right, I can't have her knowing my name but me not know hers. "I've never really needed a name before, you know, with the guys I've only really been known as Man In Moon,"

"Are you actually a guy, you could pass for one?!" She bursts into another fit of laughter, I think it's a no, I wasn't quite listening, its just her eyes, they're so enchanting.

"Ember Nevaeh, that's my name,"

_Ember's POV_

"Ember Nevaeh, that's my name," I had to tell him something, I couldn't just say I don't have a name. I'm not going to lie, he really is a work of art if I do say so myself. North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, they're all good, they are _The Guardians: Live To Save The Children, _but in all honesty, they still haven't noticed the most obvious. Jack is still a child, yes a 300 year old one, but he is just a boy and not once in the whole time in his existence, they haven't asked how he feels, not once.

"Come on," he huffs, standing up. Jack tries to be strong, he really does, inside he is dying but on the outside he is a rock. Like his feelings just froze 300 years ago when I "revived" him. "Dance with me," he giggles.

"I am many things, Jack Frost, but a dancer is not one of them." Before I even finish I feel his hands wrap around my waist and lift us off the ground, they're cold - just how I like it.

We spin and twirl like fairies, until we stop and hover in front of the full moon, my full moon. "Do you really want to know why you recognise me?" Our faces are mere inches away, I know how this ends, the future is an interesting mistress, a difficult one, but each pathway ends the same: without _us._

"What do you mean?" He knows what I mean, he knows _exactly_ what I mean.

"Come on Jack, stop acting so bloody tough and just _let me in. _I know from the moment I saw you that you recognised me, that you thought I was some nightmare from Pitch come to scare you."

_Jack's POV_

I want so much to hold her. She draws me in like a moth to a flame, but she will never let me in because she can't..she won't.

"But we need Pitch.." WHAT?! I know she's strong but jeez.. Pitch? God knows what he'd do to her. I mean imagine if he got her on his side, she may be able to give life but she has a colder heart than me.


	3. A Meeting With Pitch

_Ember's POV_

Why am I doing this to him? It was so perfect, so, so, perfect. But he must know. The other Guardians? Well, they don't know either, but I'm sure it won't take long for him to tell them. I know what Jack is like... God how long has it been now? 300 years? Well that's a long time to know a person... a long time to hide the truth.

_Jack's POV_

Pitch? She must be having a laugh, but she isn't. I haven't seen a face so determined, so sincere, so damaged in all my 300 years. She is everything, all life, all death, you, me.. everything. And when your everything is damaged, you are too.

"Are you sure about this?" I might as well ask, she might change her mind. God hope so.

"Yes I'm sure! Now keep your head down. We are not here to start a war, you just need to see. Let me ask you something..." Ask me something? She's the one trying to get us killed. No! I can't be scared, Pitch loves fear, makes him stronger. He'll know I'm there if he can smell the fear on me...

"He's going to be stronger than he was before. Think about it, Jack, what took Pitch away?"

"His Nightmares, they took him away, they fed on him he'll be weaker!" She's all sorts of messed up, they took him _away_.

"No Jack, Pitch, _feeds_ on Nightmares, so once he stopped being afraid, he began to consume them.." Wait..? That means... What have we done?

"He's going to be stronger isn't he, more sensitive, so I can't be afraid.." Oh dear, I'm screwed!

"Jack, I'm serious, what you see in there... you _must not run_. Once we are out you can run and tell your little friends all about it but until I say _do not move._" Whatever this is it mustn't be good news...

We walk over to the whole and Ember jumps in. Pitch's lair.

We walk into the large cavern, I keep to the shadows but Ember keeps on watching.

"Pitch, you have a visitor," her voice doesn't waver, in fact if anything, it's more determined.

"My dear sister, how lovely to see you!" SISTER?! Oh no.. this is bad .. this is very VERY bad. I must tell the others, she said _run and tell your little friends_... this is what she wanted to tell me. THIS WHOLE TIME SHE WAS HIS SISTER. I want to scream, to scream at her, at him, at everyone..

Ember's POV

"My dear sister, how lovely to see you!" Seriously? He had to just come out and say it. So much for a subtle blow...

"I came to see if you were umm.. ok?"

"No you didn't."

"What, Pitch, you're my brother, I don't see why I can't drop in and say hi?!" I'll admit it, my voice does sound a teensy bit patronizing, but it's true, I do miss him. Occasionally.

"Ember. Father's angry and he's coming to get you." What? Father's gone. He's gone forever. He can't come back.

"Why? Ember WHY IS HE COMING BACK?!" Nightmares, Nightmares everywhere...

"I.. I don't.. unless...?" Jack, Oh My God it's all about Jack...


	4. It's All About You, Jack

_Ember's POV_

Ok, so what? I was the one who revived Jack 300 years ago. But the thing is, I didn't quite follow the same precautions that I did with the others.

To revive Jack I kissed him, don't worry, we were never lovers or anything ridiculous. But in that lake all those centuries ago, for some reason, I could not wake the unconscious boy. So, I gave him some of my power, just like Sun did to me. And to do that, we had to, you know, do a bit of _la smooching. _

Now, my dad is pretty pissed off because I did the complete opposite of what he told me. Now that he's free, he's most likely going to take it out on Jack.

"Unless what?!"

"Oh piss off Pitch!" What? Come on. I have no time for stupid people, I have to get to the Pole before Jack.

_General POV_

It doesn't take Ember long to reach the exit of the den. The cold hit her like a bus. She'd never felt the cold before, she'd never been scared before.

_At the Pole_

"JACK!" No reply. "NORTH! TOOTH! BUNNY! Where are you?! Please!" No reply. "Guy's! It's Sun, he's back! And he's coming to get.." As Ember entered the globe room, she was greeted by an unconscious group of Guardians and Sun sucking the life from Jack.

"Sun! Stop it! Please he's done nothing!" Ember screeched at the man.

"My dear daughter, may I just say what a lovely surprise, would you like to meet my friend here?" He gestured at Jack.

"He has part of my soul." Sun's voice was cold, so lifeless, it was hard to believe that he had a soul.

"Sun this is all my fault not his, let him go. Please, it was the only way I could revive him. Let him go, set him free please." It was all she could do, Ember knew what her father was like, he wasn't the type of person to change his mind. But since she was his daughter...

"Fine, I'll make you a deal: I will take away Jack's power's and set him free giving him a life as a human in this day and age... " Sun paused, he loved making deals, and he was sure that this one he would benefit from, whilst teaching his daughter a lesson.

"If you still believe, that after two cycles of your 'moon', that he is worthy of our power, you may share it."

"Fine! Now give him back!" She didn't care if she had a power or not, she knew what it was like to be drained. Sun had tried to drain hers when he knew he was going to be taken away, it didn't work. Obviously.

"Just one tiny little catch, if he doesn't want to be changed, your petty little kisses with fail to revive him."


	5. The Plan

_Ember's POV_

It's been two weeks. The Guardians and I haven't really spoken since Sun happened. Jack had told them about Pitch and me being siblings, I don't blame him, I would have. I think they're most pissed off because we're supposed to be on the same side, they think I betrayed them.

"Guys, we really need to talk." I had to say something, the silence was killing me and Jack's out there doing God knows what and we really need him back.. I need him back.

"Ay Sheila, me and the guys, we been thinking.."

"Zat if we split up and cover a lot of ground we find Jack," they were trying to be cheerful and happy, but it's not exactly convincing.

"Ok, fine, whatever,"

It took them all of five minutes to discuss the plan: we split up, we find Jack, we get him back.

"Ay North mate, great plan and all but what if he doesn't wanna come back. our friend Sun specifically said he must be willing," Bunnymund's right. If I try to bring him back without him wanting to, it's not going to work.

_General POV_

"Why don't I stay at the Pole, if you find him, tell me and I'll tell the others," Ember said.

"I don't really think that would work.." North queried, he just wasn't sure about her, that's all. He still loved her like a daughter and that would never go away, he just had this funny feeling, you know, in his belly.

"You don't trust me, do you?" All the Guardians turned to face Ember, but none of them said anything.

"You don't trust me!" She sort of whisper shouted. "After all I've done for you, AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!? If I had wanted you gone I would have done it already! Who gave you life Sandy? WHO!?"

Sandy turned to face the hysterical girl, Sandy knew the other Guardians were being unreasonable, if it wasn't for her, billions of people would be dead or living a constant nightmare.

"You know what screw you all! I will wait here whilst you go find Jack, and you will not contradict me because frankly, I'm bordering on pissed off and Lord knows you do not want to see me when I'm pissed off!" The whole room shook as she spoke. Toothiana knew, Toothiana had seen exactly what it was like when Ember was pissed off. And the other Guardians, well, they thought Pitch was bad, they're in for a shock when this bitch gets mad.

_North's POV_

We've been searching for over a day and still no sign of him. Maybe we should just go back to the Pole, just one more place. Where did Jack say he was from?

Burgess Forest, he's got to be here. If he was going to have a human life, it must be round here.

_General POV - back at the Pole_

She did feel a teensy bit bad about the whole incident, but come on. _She _created them, _she _gave them life, and what do they do? Huh? They go and say she betrayed them. It's not her fault her father magic went a little bit wrong and he ended up creating to children, one with power, one without. What about Pitch? How should he feel, being the less gifted child? Nobody ever thinks about his feelings!

Ember was caught in a deep trance when one of North's yeti's came up behind her.

_North's found Jack!_

"What? Where!?" The yeti grabbed her by the hand and threw the snow globe.

Burgess Forest. _Of course! _Ember thought to herself. She looked around, trying to spy the boy, but what she saw...

_Ember's POV_

It can't be! Bloody hell, it is!

Jack, but he has black hair, not white. And tattoos all up his arms and he's.. Is he? Oh my bloody God he's smoking.

"Jack! It is so good to see you!" North's voice boomed to my left, the large man ran over to 'Jack'. I don't think he saw me.

Oh dear! Oh God, no! North stop! Please! He doesn't see you! North! He can't... the smoking boy walked straight through North's chest. He doesn't believe.

That's when I see it, that little Jack Frost glimmer that I know so well, we make eye-contact, only for a few seconds but he has that same little smirk that he's been wearing for 300 years and I can't help but smile back.

Wait? Back up a bit there. Smile back? He sees me? Oh My God yes! I totally forgot! Humans can see me! Non-believers can see me!


	6. Becoming Human

_General_ _POV_

"I've had an idea," she'd been pacing around the Pole for hours. North had been in pretty bad shape since the first encounter with Jack in Burgess. She'd been thinking about what it was like before Jack became a Guardian. Maybe they wouldn't be in such a mess.

"I was thinking that by now, Jack must be 16 or 17 years old judging by his tattoos and stuff," Everyone was silent, waiting on her every word.

"He'll most likely be in High School, so that is where I shall go," Many protests filled the room.

"But what if people see your powers?" chirped Tooth.

"It's dangerous what if you lose control?" announced Bunny.

"It's a great plan!" bellowed North. They all turned to face him. "I she gets very close to Jack, she can sneak a kiss to him without problem." A smile spread across Ember's face. The plan is falling into place.

_Burgess the following day - Ember's POV_

It's weird, changing clothes. I've worn the same ones for 13 million years, but humans don't do that so I have to change. I'm going to wear a 'band tee', I think that's what they're called. I like human music. I've been living with humans since the battle against Pitch, the Guardians don't know, they think I haven't been to Earth since Jack was revived, that's why they think it's a bad idea.

I am aware of the brutal food chain that is High School, so talking to no-one except Jack is going to be difficult. What if he's really popular? What if he's a total dickhead that sleeps with a new girl every night? I am officially screwed.

"Ay Ember, you ready?"

"Yes Bunny! It's only the 700th time you asked me! I'll be fine, I promise. I'll get Jack back and we'll never have a fiasco like this again ok?"

"Ok just remember don't-"

"Show anyone my power, I get it!" He knows I'm kidding, I love him so much. He's my real brother, not Pitch.

"Love you Bunny!"

"Love you too, sis," that's it. It's time for action.

_Jack's POV_

"Seriously mate, I don't actually get why they have school. I mean seriously do we actually learn anything?" Shane, good old Shane. Best mate since 1st grade. Monday morning, yay! So much fun, not. Hate school, probably why I got expelled from my last one. I've been moving away from Burgess an back to Burgess nearly twice every year. Nearly not a school in the State I haven't been to.

"Oy Jack!" Vince, he's the one of us that's probably six kid's dad. He's wrecked may lives, every time it's the same -_ How could this happen? _or _I don't deserve this!_ Now when I say us I mean 'The Big Bad Four'. We're sort of Burgess celebrities. We're not Jocks or populars or whatever, we've made our name in other ways...

"Jaden! My man how you been?" Then there's Chase, I'm not as close to him as I am to the others, but we're mates and that's what matters.

My name's Jaden Flynn, well, my initials are JF. Well that's what it said on the note that social services found on me. I live with the Flynns. They're nice, they mean no harm, and when I get in trouble with school or the police, I do feel sorry for them.

_Ember's POV_

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" The lady at the reception desk says to me. She looks to be mid 60's, most likely a cat lady.

"This is the school I am joining, were you not told? My name is Kaiya Wilkins," Kaiya Wilkins was a girl I met in the UK a year ago, she was lovely, she cared for me. It's only fair I honour her.

"Well, I have nothing under the name Kaiya. Or Wilkins for that matter.." Please work, please work.

"Ahh well dear, I'll send you to English with Miss Rigby and I'll arrange for someone to take you round the school whilst I sort this out," maybe I should tell her that I've only got 40 days before I have to go again, nahh, it'll only raise suspicions.

_Jaden (Jack)'s POV _

English with Miss Rigby, are you kidding me? I have never been in a lesson so boring. I had her the last time I was here. I don't think any of the guys are in this lesson. Great.

"Okay class, I would like you to open your exercise books and write the title _To be able to use and explain how a SPEED paragraph_ works, the date is-"

Everyone turned to face the door where the most beautifully girl I have ever seen, stood. Her hair was the deepest shade of black with bright turquoise and purple streaks, wearing a GreenDay tee and black skinnies. I've seen hot girls before but this...

"Miss, can I help you?"

"Yeah you can. That receptionist person told me to come here," British, huh? Haven't met one of them in a long time.

"'That receptionist person' has a name young lady," ooh new girl's in for it, when Miss Rigby gets pissed of there's no holding her back.

"Yeah? So do I," she caught my eye as she walked past. New girl's rebel, I see.

_Kaiya (Ember)'s POV_

"Yeah? So do I," control! Ember stop it! The teacher stared at me. Thank God I can control emotions or shit would have gone down.

There he is! Wait, he doesn't know you, remember?

"Jaden, can you tell me what a SPEED paragraph is?" Is she talking to Jack? So in this life he doesn't even have the same name. Great.


	7. Rumours, Rumours, Rumours

**I'm writing Ember's part in the name of Kaiya. I'll change it back later on in the story if she returns to being Ember.**

_General POV_

The sound of the bell screeched in Kaiya's ears. Where she's been the past 13 million years did not involve screeching bells or rebelious teenagers. She'd survived four periods, meaning it was lunchtime.

"Hi!" A sweet voice tweeted behind her, like Tooth. Huh? It's weird how you can be without a person for 300 years, and then suddenly you miss them after a day. Kaiya thought to herself.

"Um, hello?" The girl had long, straight blonde hair with black streaks in the under layer. She was wearing a Bring Me The Horizon tee. Kaiya loves BMTH. She'd been to a few of their concerts.

"My name is Tayla.. Oh My Jesus Of Suburbia! You like GreenDay?!" Kaiya nods slowly, she's not used the sort of attention that you get when you're a new girl. That's why she created the Guardians and why everyone knows her as _Man _In Moon; she didn't want to be known herself.

"We could be sisters!" Kaiya joked. She needed a new girl friend; Tooth is great but one girl, in a world of boys is slightly intoxicating.

"You're so right, Kaiya!

"You know my name?"

_Kaiya (Ember)'s POV_

"You know my name?" How?! How could she know my name? She hasn't been in any of my classes so far!

"Well of course, everyone knows who you are Kaiya!"

"How could everyone know my name? I've been here one day...not even that! Nobody knew I was coming here, I only found out two days ago!" Control, Ember! The water dispenser's bubbling!

"Woah, calm down girl! Rumours spread extra fast in this school," Rumours? What rumours? I haven't drawn any attention to myself: I've sat at the back of every class and made sure that no teachers call me to the front to introduce myself. "I think it's 'cause Becky Hassell, total bitch by the way, saw Jaden checking you out."

Checking me out? I'm not sure whether I should be happy that he knows I exist or totally pissed of cause the whole school does too.

"Kaiya, look, there they are!"

"Who? What am I looking at?"

"The Big Bad Four, look here, we've got Vince: the father of about six different children, Shane: forever and always Jaden's best friends, Chase: so fit, going out with Becky, last but most certainly not least we have Jaden: been expelled from practically every school in the State, he keeps coming back, probably for the others," I smirk at her, she's not exactly my kind of person but I bet she's rebel.

"What?" She giggles.

"Nothing, who's that snobby looking bitch?" There's a girl standing next to who I think is Becky.

"That's my sister." Oops, ahh well, you can't please 'em all.

"Nahh I'm joking! That's Megan Wallace, she goes out with Jaden, God knows what he sees in her," the girl is pretty but her piggy nose sort of ruins it.

"It looks like her ponytail is pulling up her nose.." We burst into tears of laughter.

"Hey ladies, what's so funny?" We both spin round to see a totally peng (British slang for fit) looking Jaden.

"Your girlfriend,that's what," I snigger as Tayla tries to control her laughter.

"You like GreenDay, huh?" I appreciate he's trying to make conversation but ain't nobody got time for that!

"Nope, I'm just wearing their tee to prove how much I hate them," I smirk sarcastically.

"Bitch, you better watch who you're talking to!" Jack had never talked to me like that, yeah he would pull the odd prank but never that rude, maybe Sun was right, maybe the human world has changed him.

"Or what? The famous Jaden Flynn of the Big Bad Four gonna beat poor little me up? Aww, I'm scared," by now the whole food court was staring at us.

"Come on Kaiya, let's go, I'm hungry," I heard Tayla say from behind me, I nod and turn away from Jaden.

"Whatever, let's go,"

_Jaden (Jack)'s POV _

"Or what? The famous Jaden Flynn of the Big Bad Four gonna beat poor little me up? Aww, I'm scared," can you believe this bitch? For a new girl, she really knows how to get to a person. I'll admit, she's badass.

I turn away to find Vince, Chase and Shane staring back at me.

"What?" I say.

"That chick got to you, didn't she mate?" Chase said, jokingly, but I ain't got time for his crap.

"Oh piss off Chase, go back to snogging Becky or something," They all burst into laughter.

"That's the Jaden we know, back from the dead 'ay mate!" said Vince wrapping his arm round my shoulder. Who's got time for bitches like that anyways? I got chicks begging on their hands and knees to spend the night with me.

_Kaiya (Ember)'s POV_

"Right, Miss Wilkins, that's a detention after school!"

"What the hell have I done? I done exactly what you told me to?" Okay I may have been talking a teensy bit to Tayla but so what?

"Don't answer back to me, or I'll send you out right now, do you hear me?"

"Yes I do hear. Can you not see my ears?" The class sniggered a bit, I turned to face them and all eyes were on me. Including Jaden's. He flashes me a look as if to say _Naughty new girl!, _so I give him the middle finger.

"Kaiya Wilkins, I saw that! Get out of my classroom! NOW!" I dawdle out of the room feeling the stares, ah well, at least no more class.

I wander round the hallways for what seems like an hour until I bump into Jaden.

"You wanna ditch class?" Typical 'Bad Boy': doesn't enjoy school.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Nahh new girl, I mean _leave the school_ kind of ditch class," I see that same tiny smile that I know so well and I can't help but nod.

"Alrighty then, where to?"


	8. The Truth Is Revealed

_General POV_

"So where did you live before Burgess?" skipping class had been fun, but question after question from Jaden was not helpful for Kaiya.

"Around, you know, here and there.."

"Same, I've been to so many different schools, my family, God knows how they cope," Jaden said half-heartedly.

"My parents, well where do I start?"

"Just tell me everything... if that's okay with you, that is.." there was an awkward silence until Kaiya finally spoke.

"Up until a few days ago, my brother and my dad were in... prison, let's say. My mum she sorta lost it and now I don't know where she is. My dad probably knows, but he's pretty pissed off with me at the moment.."

"So, who did you come here with? Foster family?"

"The truth is, I wasn't actually ever registered to come to this school," Jack stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Kaiya began to feel nervous. To tell him or not to tell him, that is the question.

"I made a deal with my dad," she couldn't stop herself, if he was going to be willing, he had to know. _One day _Kaiya thought to herself _you couldn't keep your mouth shut for one day!? _

"What kind of a deal?" Jaden was staring into her eyes, deep into them, almost seeing through her.

"He's got this person held captive that I let's say, told a secret to. If I don't find his umm brother and make him _willingly _come with me by two cycles of our moon, he'll kill the person he's got captive," Jaden, didn't blink, didn't show any sort of reaction, he just turned and walked away.

"Jaden! Jaden wait!" he froze.

"Have you just got me caught up in some psychopath's murder plot? Huh?" Kaiya stared and the ground. "Am I going to be threatened? Now that you told me, huh?"

"I just.. I can't do this anymore!" Kaiya screeched. "Sun! I can't save him okay!" She screamed at the sky. "Just let him live his life, I can't save him, he's happy like this alright! You win!" Clouds rolled in above them and it began to rain. "Show yourself you evil twat!" Lightning struck the ground and thunder rumbled above them.

"Jaden, I want you to run okay?" He didn't move.

"Have you found the boy you're looking for?"

"Do you seriously want to do this now?!"

"HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?!" Jaden shouted, Ember had never seen Jack shout, in his whole existence, not once.

"Am I the brother that you are looking for?" he whispered as the rain ceased and the clouds rolled back.

"Yes."

_Ember's POV_

I have always taken the body of Night. It makes me feel safe I guess, all things dark and cold, but I do have another form, like the form of my father.

Light.

I have never really needed her, she's very special. I don't think she's as powerful as this body, but she has no human instinct, no humanity. She is the ruthless part of me. I'm not going to pretend that facing Sun as her with stop anything, for I am a part of him, I have his power.

"Kaiya," we're sitting on the swings in the park. "Kaiya, are we going to-"

"My name's not Kaiya." he might as well know everything, after all, he's the one with the huge decision to make.

"My name's-"

"There you are mate!" Shane, of course. I haven't talked to him as Kaiya, I used to watch him as he grew up. I mean, I watch all children; I'm the one that gives them life, but Shane, he loved the Moon. He would talk to me every night. For hours upon hours. I loved listening to him, still do, only now I only hear the occasional 'good night' if that.

"Hey Shane," I grumble, but I really should thank him. I've still got 40 odd days to tell Jaden, that he might have to say goodbye to his human life, the human life he has always known, the human life where he has friends and a family. Who would give that up for the sake of a girl who he doesn't even know?


	9. Screw Life

_Ember's POV _

You know what? Screw school, screw Jack, screw everyone. Do you remember Light? I'm going to tell you about her, ok?

Her true name is Nevaeh; heaven backwards, which is exactly what she is. I have never let ourselves mix, I have always kept them separate for fear that I will lose control.

I have enough trouble controlling Ember and she's the one who's been with humans for millenniums. If Nevaeh took control, well hell would literally break loose. She can take souls you see, she's the one who gives life and death, if she was out and about, with my power too. Humans would cease to exist.

But that is what I have to do, I will find a safe place, high in the mountains and I will set her free. I will then summon Sun, I said before that I could not face him, I lied. Ember can't face him, at least not alone. Ember and Nevaeh working together, it could work. I just have to get her on my side first.

_General POV - at school_

She had to at least say goodbye. In the one day she was there, Kaiya learned a lot. She had to say goodbye to Tayla. Jaden however, was the exact person she did not want to see. He would be looking for answers.

"Tayla!" Kaiya shouted across the hall. She was talking to Vince, she better not be getting close to him, Kaiya thought.

"Hey Kay! I was thinking, maybe later you could come for a sleepover at mine?" Kaiya hesitated, she had wanted to leave that night.

"Or not. We could so do something else if sleepovers aren't you thing..." She trailed off.

"No, I'd love that! We could walk home together, or something," Kaiya could reschedule, after all, how many new best friends is she going to make.

"Cool!" Tayla linked Kaiya's arm and they walked to class. "Kaiya look! It's Jaden!" Jaden was wearing a t-shirt so his tattoo sleeves where in plain sight. They're like comic strips wrapped round his arm. "His tattoos are so 'peng', is it?"

"Yeh Tay.. peng," Kaiya was too distracted, if they had all their lessons together, she would not be able to avoid Jaden.

_4th period - same day_

"Kay! Tay! My two second favourite ladies!"

"What do you want Jaden?" Replied Tayla to the guy, _Jaden _Kaiya thought. She mentally slapped herself, you're meant to be avoiding him remember? She whispered to herself.

"Woah! Kaiya you okay? You look a bit-Oh My God!" Shouted Tayla and the whole class turned to face them. "Somebody help me! Please! She's dying!"

"Bitch get out the way!" Megan pushed passed Tayla. "Hayy babey how you doing we haven't spoken in like forever?" She giggled to Jaden.

"Meg, we saw each other like half an hour ago!" Tayla rolled her eyes at the general gooeyness of the couple.

"Is nobody going to help me with her?" Tayla gestured at the unconscious girl.

"Ewww dead person! Oh my gawd is her hair going blue?" All eyes turned to face Kaiya. Kaiya wasn't there, but Nevaeh was.

_Neveah/Kaiya/Ember 's POV _

It's so good to be free. My sister has been so cruel by keeping me locked up, I forgive her though. Her plans of defeating Sun have been quite fascinating to me. I have never like the spirit. Of course he never knew I was there.

I open my eyes and I hear gasps around the room. Filthy. Common. Peasants. They should not be staring, they should be bowing down. I don't see why Ember didn't just take control and rule the world. I should.

_General POV_

Kaiya stood up, or what would be Kaiya rose from the ground.

"Hello," she chirped, her voice was enchanting, so enchanting but in a way patronising and sarcastic.

"Oh my God Kaiya you scared me half to death! I thought you were dead!" Tayla half shouted and laughted.

"Bitch what do you think you playing at?" Megan squeaked. "I mean seriously? Blue hair? That went out of fashion centuries a-"

"Shut up you conceited twat, do us all a favour and die," that is when she took it, Nevaeh missed talking souls, she missed it the most. She had to admit she'd wanted someone less self obsessed as her first in millenniums but 'Megan' would do.

"Woah Kaiya stop it! I know what you're doing and you have to stop," shouted Jaden. Nevaeh dropped the girl.

"Poor Jack, brave Jack, they all miss you Jack, come back with me." He looked around the room, expecting to see another boy or something that she could have been talking to. "You know that sad little story, 'Kaiya' told you about her dad and brother?" Jaden nodded slowly. "Well here's the thing, her dad's not out to get your brother, he's out to get you and unless you show him in the next 38 days that you deserve to live, well, I think you know what happens..." A grin spread across her face, but there was no happiness.


	10. Meeting Nevaeh

**I understand that at the moment my story is a bit higgledy piggledy and I think that's cause I hadn't really considered how much you have to write to fill a decent sized chapter. I don't usually write in bulk (like long stories and stuff - they don't teach you that in school) so it's a bit weird having to spread out information. **

**I know that nobody probably reads these, but I saw how many people had actually viewed my story and I saw people from Malaysia and Indonesia and I was like, woah.**

**The whole reason behind recreating Jack as Jaden was due to an 'emo Disney' version I saw of Jack which I loved. The inspiration I got for 'The Big Bad Four' is they are all male characters from other FanFictions I have read.**

**I will somehow, eventually insert a picture of the 'Emo Disney' Jack Frost I saw. If you want to look for yourselves, search for 'emo Disney' on facebook. It's the first page, or the page with less likes, the pp is a black and white picture of emo Ariel. The page doesn't have many pictures so it will be easy to find. I personally love the picture and could stare at it all day long.**

**Sorry for the mahoosive update! Just thought I'd let you know about my inspiration for the whole Jaden situation. Love this site. Ooh and just a quick hint, some of the inspiration for some of this paragraph and maybe the next came from the 'Let It Go' scene in Frozen. **

_General POV_

"Ember? Ember are you there?" Nevaeh needed Ember, she hated Sun, but without Ember they had no chance of destroying him.

"Who's Jack?" Jaden's voice echoed down the hall.

"Ah, Jack. I missed you. It's been such a long time, you won't remember me of course, but I would never forget you." Her voice was slippery, like a snake, slithering through the air to Jaden's ear.

"My name's not Jack, my name's Jaden and my parents are the Flynn's and I've been expelled from over ten different schools and I am _so confused..._"

"FINE!" Nevaeh screamed and the whole corridor shook. "FINE! Live your stupid worthless human life!" her hair changed from the faded neon blue it was to brilliant red and orange. "THEY NEVER NEEDED YOU ANYWAY! They hate you!" her tongue was like a snake's long and thin with a v-fork at the end.

"What are you?" he shouted. "Because right now, you're asking me to make a decision, but I don't know what there is to decide!"

"I'm going to the mountains, if you truly want to know, if you want to save him, you will follow." She rose from the ground, at first just mere inches, then shot through the ceiling at lightning speed.

"Woah!" Jaden heard a voice from behind him.

"Shane! I.. ummm... did you see that? Like all of it?" Shane nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I did mate," he walked over to his friend and they sat against the lockers. Shane remembered, he knew he recognised the girl when he first saw her, she had told him about this evil self that she kept locked away. She had told him about a boy called Jack Frost, she had shown him one of her 'images', the boy was Jaden! Except with white hair! How could he have been so blind?!

"You have to go to the mountains mate!" Shane insisted.

"What? You too? Seriously, I'm gone for two months and everyone goes tits-up losing their heads!" He shouted.

"Jack just trust me, just go to the mountains, she will show you!" Jaden stood up.

"Again with the whole 'Jack' thing! My name's not Jack it's-"

"What? What is your name?" Shane stood up. "I'm serious! Tell me exactly what it said on that note they found with you!" Jaden looked down.

"J.F." Jaden whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Shane sung.

"**J.F. OKAY?!**" Jaden swung a punch at Shane's head. Shane fell, unconscious.

"Jaden! Stop it!" Tayla, he thought. "Shane is your _best friend, _how could you hit him like that?"

"It's just ever since that girl arrived, I've been losing the plot! Everyone has!" Tayla stared at the dusty floor.

"You mean.. You like her?" Tayla had known Jack even longer than Shane, they lived at the same foster home. She had feelings for him, of course, but she couldn't tell him.

"I think so, I don't know! One minute she has black hair and she's stomping around insulting people and the next..." He turned to face Tayla. "Tay, her hair _turned blue, _and then when she starts shouting at me it turns red and she has this snake tongue thing," Tayla bit the inside of her mouth trying not to laugh.

"A snake tongue? Yeah right Jay! You're imagining things! Next you're going to tell me she-"

"Flew! Look!" He pointed to the ceiling. "She told me to meet her at the mountains, and I was wondering if you could take me?"

_Tayla's POV_

Flew? Oh My God! Jaden is actually losing it! Kaiya can't fly, and she never will!

But, I do feel for him, and I will take him to the mountains of that's where he wishes to go.


	11. To Take A Life

_General POV_

Nevaeh floated to the mountain, she had been thinking about Ember. They needed to join forces, because up until now, they had been fighting so hard to be at surface.

"Ember!" Nevaeh shouted at the wind swirling around them, Nevaeh has the power over heat and fire, whereas Ember loved the cold. "Please sister! We need to work together! It has been so long since we have both been free! Let it go! Please! For me." The icy wind began to swirl faster around her, swirling and spinning, faster and faster. "Please sister! We need to-" and icy beam shot her, right in the heart.

The girl standing there looked similar to the Ember that Jack had met only a matter of weeks ago except the ends of her raven hair were now blue.

"My dress!" Ember Nevaeh glanced down at her lace dress. "I missed it so much!"

"Now, let's see what I can do!" Icy wind swirled around them like nightmares to Pitch. They danced around the girl, making her long hair fly in the wind.

They ran and danced until they reached an abyss. "Ember! What now?"

_Hold on sister!_ Ember pushed her hands forward and a staircase made purely of snow and ice began to form. At first the girl was unsure about stepping onto the creation but the moment her foot touch it, the staircase began to grow, polishing and smoothing itself and she ran.

"This is amazing sister!" When she reached the top she spun and twirled and a huge snowflake made purely of ice rose from the snowy ground. She danced and clapped and sung as chandeliers and beautiful staircases appeared around her.

"Sister look what we can do together!" She ran to the balcony where a beautiful sunset stared back at her. "Who knew the cold could be so...?"

_Comforting? Warm? Satisfying?_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Why don't we just live here forever? Forget about the Guardians! forget about Jack or Jaden or whatever!" Nevaeh sung.

_But we can't, you might not understand but those Guardians mean everything to me!_

"Oh but I do understand sister, I've been here the whole time, watching you, agreeing with you and disagreeing with you. You thought I was just your conscience..."

The body began to split into two people.

"Nevaeh? Is that you?" Ember stared wide eyed at the girl standing before her, she had beautiful, neon blue hair that faded towards the ends and was wearing a black dress similar to her own.

"You're beautiful!" Ember said as she hugged the girl.

"You too, Ember." they stood in silence. "Well? Aren't you going to start attacking me or something? Try to get us back in the same body?" Nevaeh said sarcastically.

"No, you are my sister. And I am glad to see you, but this way, I can get Jack and you can stay here doing whatever the hell you want!" Nevaeh considered the idea, but it wouldn't be the same without Ember's powers over ice.

"Stay for a bit Ember? You can find Jaden tomorrow, we have a lot to talk about! Don't you think?" Nevaeh said in her best British accent, trying to imitate her sister. The pair burst out laughing as if they were the best of friends.

_General POV - with Jaden and Tayla on their way to the mountains._

_"_Are you sure this is safe, Tayla?" Jaden shouted across the wrickety looking cart.

"Since when were you such a wuss Jay? Come on! It will be fun! And we can find Kaiya on the way!" Tayla shouted back.

They jumped in the carriage and the moose began to pull. They had been talking for what seemed to them like hours, until the moose just stopped.

"Woah boy! What's-" Tayla looked up. "Oh My God!"

"Tayla what's-" they both were completely awe struck by the elegant staircase that stood before them, leading to most beautiful palace the pair had ever seen.

"Is that glass?" Jaden asked Tayla as he examined the material.

"It's ice..." Tayla said monotonously, "whatever your girlfriend wants you here for, it must be important."

"What a weird material to build stairs out of and she's not my girlfriend! What happened to the whole best friend act anyway?" Tayla ignored him.

_At the dining table, inside the palace _

"And I was like-" Ember paused.

"You were like what Em? Ember?" Nevaeh waved her hand in front of Ember's face, but she got pushed aside.

"Someone's here! Nevaeh, someone's here!" There was a knock on the door that echoed through the whole palace.

"Tayla are you sure we should just walk in? Can't we just wait for someone to answer the- and she's gone in. You know isn't it just slightly rude to just walk in?"

"Oh shut up you pussy!" Tayla wandered into the hall and was greeted by statues and chandeliers made of ice, but she wasn't remotely intimidated by them. She wanted to see the competition and destroy it.

"Yo! Princess! Stop hiding, I brought you your precious boyfriend now come out and show yourself!"

"Hello _Tay _missed me so much that you just had to come and find me?" A figure appeared at the top of the staircase, Ember. She was familiar, Jaden had seen her before she came to Burgess High School. He knew her.

"I know you! How do I know you?" The girl began to descend the stairs and he saw her full attire, a black lace dress and black boots, he knew those clothes. It was Kaiya but back to normal, with the plain black hair with only a couple of streaks of bright aqua and purple.

"Oh quick being a dick, she's your girlfriend! Remember? And I'me here to destroy her!" Tayla screeched. Ember turned away from Jaden and walked towards Tayla.

"I really wouldn't try that if I were you.."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Huh? You're just some loner bitch from out of town that's what!" Tayla swung a punch but somebody grabbed her wrist before impact.

"It's not what she's going to do," Tayla and Jaden spun round to see the girl from early that day staring back at them, the girl with blue hair and a snake tongue. "It'so what we're going to do."

"Oooh, I'm scared! Sisters! Seriously are you effing kidding me?" Ember clapped her hands and knifes of ice shot towards Tayla. Nevaeh walked forward, her hair glowing and red, her tongue was flickering like a snake as both girls rose off the ground and became one. Darkness, ice and snow swirled around their body.

"You want to see what we can do? Poor, worthless human. Weak and feeble, we can show you things you can never imagine, we can take life at the click of our fingers, we can trap people in a world of nightmares that they can never escape from!"

And that is what they did.


End file.
